А ведь всё могло быть иначе
by U Furimmer
Summary: Сборник АУ-шных драбблов.
1. Тёмный Лорд Поттер

**А ведь всё могло быть иначе...**

 **Автор:** Furimmer  
 **Беты (редакторы):** MionaTao **Фэндом:** Роулинг Джоан «Гарри Поттер», Гарри Поттер (кроссовер)  
 **Персонажи:** Все герои книг.  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Жанры:** Гет, Джен, Ангст, Драма, Психология, Даркфик, POV  
 **Предупреждения:** Смерть персонажа, OOC, Насилие

 **Описание:**  
Сборник АУ-шных драбблов.

 **Посвящение:**  
Всем.

 **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Где угодно, но укажите автора.

 **Примечания автора:**  
Пишу. Идей много. Буду рада Вашим предложениям.

 **Темный Лорд Поттер.**

Джен || Драма.

Гермиона не понимала, как все стало именно таким. Как её хрупкий мир мог превратиться в этот ужас. Как могло происходить всё это.  
Война давно уже была закончена, и победу одержал вовсе не Том Риддл. Они победили. Они! Но эта победа не принесла долгожданного спокойствия в магический мир. К власти пришел новый Темный Лорд, которого они создали сами.

2 мая 1998 года во время Битвы за Хогвартс они поняли — им не победить. И когда Риддл снова предложил им выдать Гарри, у них уже просто не оставалось выбора. Даже спустя столько лет Гермиона пытается оправдать себя и всех остальных именно этим. МакГонагалл пыталась отстоять Гарри. Но что она могла сделать одна против толпы волшебников, которые хотели только одного — выжить?

Гарри молчал. Он позволил забрать его палочку и связать ему руки. Ни с кем не попрощавшись он ушел вместе с Кэрроу в Запретный лес.

Спустя час волшебный мир потрясла новость о падении Темного Лорда. Но это не стало их избавлением. В тот день появился Новый Лорд. И его предшественника вспоминали как благо. Он отомстил им всем. Отомстил всеобщей ненавистью и страхом.

Гермиона уже не раз задумывалась, когда же их милый Гарри стал таким... таким зверем? Или он был таким всегда? Как мальчик-который-выжил мог стать самым жестоким Темным Лордом за всю историю магического мира?

Разве мог святой Гарри Поттер отправить своего лучшего друга в Азкабан? Разве он мог уничтожить всю его семью? А свою лучшую подругу заклеймить как грязнокровку? Разве он мог стать крестным отцом сына Малфоя? Как оказалось, мог.

В ту ночь он убил Риддла и подчинил Пожирателей. Его первым приказом было вернуться в Хогвартс и захватить его.

Когда все, кто мог сопротивляться были перебиты, а остальные обезоружены, Гарри Поттер объявил себя новым Темным Лордом. Он пообещал отомстить всем, кто его предал.

Следующий год был самым кровавым в истории магии. Война вышла за пределы Великобритании и охватила весь мир. Упивающиеся захватили одну страну за другой. Тому миру, который они знали, пришел конец.  
Пост министра Магии занял Люциус Малфой, через десятилетие его сменит сын. Директором Хогвартса стал Нотт, который не жалел ни средств, ни сил для создания идеального чистокровного мира на территории школы. Все восстания жестоко подавлялись. Лидеров восстаний без суда прилюдно подвергали поцелую дементра. Всех грязнокровок клеймили и изолировали от остального магического мира. Их использовали в качестве подопытных крыс, проверяя на них новые зелья и заклятья.  
Больше не существовало мира, в котором было место смеху и шуткам, любви и дружбе. Настала новая эпоха. Эпоха Темного Лорда Поттера.


	2. Миссис Поттер

**Миссис Поттер.**

Гарри Поттер/Панси Паркинсон || претензия на гет || можно считать своеобразным сиквелом к предыдущему драбблу.

Он услышал её шаги ещё в холе. И почему никто из домовиков не сообщил ему о прибытии гостьи? Он слышал дробный стук каблучков вверх по лестнице. Она приближалась. Как она обошла все охранные заклятия?  
Открывается дверь, и яркий свет на мгновение ослепляет его.

— Стой, — он направляет волшебную палочку в сторону вошедшей и слышит её усмешку.  
— Не очень вежливо, Поттер.  
— Паркинсон, — не вопрос, утверждение.  
— Поттер, — она насмешливо склоняет голову.  
— Проходи, Паркинсон. Ты по делу или просто в гости заглянула? — насмешка. — Вина?  
— Можно и выпить немного, — Панси проходит в комнату и садится в кресло у камина. — Почему сидишь в темноте, Поттер?

Брюнет оставляет её вопрос без ответа, призывает домовика, отдает приказ.

— И всё же ты по делу или... — передает бокал с вином.  
— По делу, Поттер, по делу, — перебивает его девушка.  
— И какое же у тебя может быть ко мне дело, Паркинсон? — недоверчиво.  
— Женись на мне, Поттер.  
— Что?  
— Женись на мне.  
— Паркинсон, ты рехнулась?  
— А почему нет, Поттер?  
— Помнится, со мной на одном курсе училась девушка, влюбленная в Драко Малфоя.  
— Помнится, со мной на одном курсе учился парень, влюбленный в мелкую Уизли.  
— Паркинсон, ты забываешься.  
— О, простите, Мой Лорд, — снова насмехается.  
— Проваливай, Паркинсон.  
— Ты не ответил, Поттер.  
— Я сказал, проваливай.  
— Женись на мне, Поттер.  
— Что ты о себе возомнила, Паркинсон? — брюнет направляет свою волшебную палочку в лицо девушке.  
— А что, Поттер, Темный Лорд не может жениться на простой девушке из богатой чистокровнной семьи?  
— Кру...

 *******

— Кто бы мог подумать, что главный бабник факультета Слизерин женится и будет примерным семьянином?  
— Да, брось, Паркинсон, неужели я был настолько ужасен?  
— Малфой, Малфой, столько лет прошло, а ты до сих пор не можешь привыкнуть к тому, что я давно уже не Паркинсон.  
— До сих пор не понимаю, как тебе это удалось.  
— Я всегда получаю то, что хочу, Драко. Кстати, я хочу, чтобы свою дочь ты назвал моим именем.  
— Паркинсон, а ты... Впрочем, тебе своих пора заводить давно уже. Еще не собралась?  
— Не лезь не в своё дело, Мал...  
— Мы подумаем об этом, Драко, — сказал подошедший брюнет, обнимая свою жену. — Не так ли, миссис Поттер?


	3. Шрам

**Шрам.**

Гарри Поттер || джен || сиквел к "Темный Лорд Поттер"

У Гарри с детства был шрам на лбу. Он не помнил, при каких обстоятельствах получил его и до одиннадцати лет верил, что шрам у него остался после автокатастрофы, в которой погибли его родители. А в одиннадцать он узнал правду. Узнал, что он не просто Гарри Поттер, а Мальчик-который-выжил, и что шрам ему оставил один из величайших волшебников. В ту ночь этот маг убил родителей Гарри, но не смог убить самого мальчика, потому что любовь матери Гарри защищала его. Об этом у Гарри не было никаких воспоминаний. Был только шрам, который будет ему постоянно напоминать о том, что его родители погибли из-за него.

На предплечье у Гарри длинный тонкий шрам от кинжала Хвоста, оставленный ему в день возрождения Риддла. Этот шрам почти незаметен, но слишком болезнен. Он напоминает ему о том, что Седрик погиб из-за него, и он снова ничего не смог сделать.

У Гарри есть шрам под коленом, он получил его в тот вечер, когда на Тисовой улице появились дементоры. Этот шрам напоминает ему о том вечере, об обвинениях, о суде, о тяжелом пятом курсе в Хогвартсе и о том, что те, кто в тебя верил, могут предать.

Еще один шрам у Гарри на руке. Он остался после отработок у Амбридж. Благодаря этому шраму Гарри всегда помнит: Он не должен лгать.

У Гарри много мелких шрамов на теле от стекла. Их он получил в министерстве. Болезненные шрамы. В тот вечер, когда Риддл проник в его сознание, Гарри хотел одного — умереть. В тот вечер он понял: главное не то, чем они похожи, а то, чем отличаются. Но не об этом напоминают ему шрамы. В тот вечер погиб Сириус. И снова из-за него.

У Гарри очень много шрамов. И все ему о чём-то напоминают: ожоги на руках — о леприконском золоте в хранилище Беллы, шрам на плече — о полете на драконе во время побега из банка, шрам над бровью от осколка обрушившейся стены — о смерти Фреда и всех дорогих ему людей во время битвы за Хогвартс.

Но самый большой и самый болезненный шрам скрыт от взглядов окружающих. Шрам на его сердце оставленный второго мая 1998. Шрам, стирающий все его прошлые воспоминания. Шрам, который напоминает ему о том, что никому нельзя доверять, что те, кому ты верил, те, за кого ты был готов умереть, предадут тебя. Шрам, из-за которого он забывал о своей человечности. Шрам, который делал его тем, кем он стал.

Теперь Гарри знал — важно было не то, чем он отличался от Риддла, а то, чем был похож.


	4. Луна

**Луна.**

Гарри, Луна || намек на Невилл/Луна || драма

В грязном пруду отражалась луна.

Он заметил её еще издали, она сидела на мосту и ждала его. Вот только он уже не придёт.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — сказала Луна, не поднимая головы, когда он подошел к ней.

Ответом стало молчание.

— Мы два года не виделись, неужели ты не хочешь ничего сказать? — Луна смотрит на него своими огромными глазами, на дне которых плещется душа.

Гарри подумал, что давно уже не видел таких глаз. Все, кто его окружали, да и он сам, были... бездушными.

— Невилл мертв, — выдавливает он из себя.

Луна молчит и только смотрит на него своими невероятными глазами, и Гарри думает, что не сможет сделать то, зачем пришел сюда. Он не сможет убить эту душу.

Луна молчит.

— Луна...

— Помолчи, Гарри.

В грязном пруду белеет пятно луны, и Гарри думает, что это так похоже на то, что происходит в их мире. Луна Лавгуд была белым пятном в их грязно-кровавом мире. Ещё Гарри подумал, что это глупо и нелепо, и ему всё-таки не стоит забывать, зачем он сюда пришел.

— Как это произошло? — нарушила молчание Луна. 

— Невилл готовил восстание, все его сторонники были схвачены и... 

— Как он умер, Гарри? 

— Авада. Я убил его.

Луна улыбается своей печальной улыбкой. Гарри чувствует себя неуютно. Гарри чувствует, что виноват перед этой маленькой беззащитной девочкой. И Гарри знает, что если он решит её сейчас убить, она не будет защищаться, а будет только смотреть своими необыкновенными глазами, на дне которых плещется душа.

— Зачем ты пришел сюда, Гарри? Неужели только для того, чтобы сообщить мне о смерти Невилла? 

— Я видел его воспоминания и поэтому знал, что он должен был встретиться здесь с тобой. 

— Почему ты не делаешь то, зачем пришел? 

— Луна... 

— Оставь, Гарри, — Луна снова улыбается своей странной улыбкой.

И Гарри думает, что никогда не поймет эту странную девочку с сережками-редисками.

— Луна, это война.

— Это уже оправдания, Гарри. Ты не должен оправдываться передо мной. И друзья не должны убивать друзей.

— Друзья? Эти друзья предали меня!

— Предали? Ах, да... Мы всего лишь говорим с тобой о разных вещах, Гарри, — она снова грустно улыбается.

— Я не понимаю тебя. Ты и в самом деле Полоумная Лавгуд.

— Так же, как и я не понимаю тебя, Гарри, — она легко поднимается на ноги, напоследок улыбается Гарри и уходит.

Гарри смотрит ей в след и думает, что никогда не сможет убить Луну Лавгуд. Он никогда не сможет убить её душу.

Гарри Поттер остается стоять на мосту и не знает, что больше не увидит в глубине её глаз душу. Не знает, что убил ещё душу, только в этот раз словами.

У Луны Лавгуд больше нет души.

В грязном пруду отражается луна.


	5. Пустая

**Пустая.**

Гарри Поттер, Луна Лавгуд || драма || сиквел "Луна"

Луна Лавгуд живет в магловском мире, одна в большом светлом доме. Она рисует странные угрюмые картины, которые магглы раскупают мгновенно. Гарри как-то спросил у неё, какой смысл в её картинах. На них моя жизнь, моё прошлое, будущее и настоящие — был ответ. Больше Гарри не спрашивал.

Луна Лавгуд не переносит табачный дым и всегда заходится в кашле, когда он курит.

У Луны Лавгуд длинные тонкие пальчики, которые так легко порхают по клавишам рояля — её первого приобретения в новый дом.

Её руки всегда холодные, Гарри замечает это, когда она задумчиво вырисовывает невидимые узоры на его коже. И прикосновения её легкие и почти невесомые, как по клавишам рояля — её первого приобретения в новый дом.

Стены в её доме белые. И на них ничего нет, ни одной картины, даже захудалого пейзажика. На каминной полке нет ни одной фигурки, ни одной фотографии в рамке. Гарри вспоминается её комната — нет ничего общего. Ничего не напоминало об её прошлом, словно она и не жила до этого.

У Луны Лавгуд большие светлые глаза, которые смотрят словно сквозь тебя. Гарри пытается верить, что в этих глазах видит душу, а не пустоту и свою исковерканную судьбу.

В доме Луны Лавгуд нет занавесок. Огромные окна всегда открыты. В её доме всегда много света. Гарри как-то спросил Луну, зачем ей одной такой большой дом.  
— В маленьком доме мне и моему прошлому будет тесно, — ответила она.

Верить не получалось.

У Луны Лавгуд ласковая, чуть неуверенная улыбка. Такой её видел десять лет назад Гарри. Сейчас же Луна чуть усмехается уголками губ. Прежняя Луна так не умела.

В доме Луны Лавгуд пусто. Сквозняк гуляет по большим светлым комнатам. На втором этаже её мастерская, и нет ничего кроме нескольких мольбертов и неаккуратно брошенных кистей рядом с палитрой со смешанными красками. На первом этаже пустая кухня, которой она не пользуется, её спальня с одинокой кроватью и торшером и гостиная с роялем — её первым приобретением в новый дом.

У Луны Лавгуд длинные светлые волосы, почти невесомые. И сама Луна тонкая и невесомая. Она рассказывает Гарри о своих картинах, о предложенной ей выставке, словно не помнит, кто он, словно не было войны, словно не было этих двенадцати лет, словно это не он убил Невилла.  
Гарри кажется, что Луну не терзают призраки ушедшей войны, ему кажется, что у неё нет этих воспоминаний, у неё только пустота, как и в комнатах её дома.

Дома у Луны не спокойствие — пустота. Гарри убеждается в этом каждый раз, когда приходит к ней. Здесь нет эмоций, нет воспоминаний, нет призраков прошлого. Гарри чувствует здесь только пустоту и усталость. Он смотрит на её картины и пугается: в них он не видит той чудаковатой девчонки, в её картинах — она сказала — её жизнь и душа. Это уже не та Луна. Эта Луна — незнакомая, чужая.

А Луна Лавгуд играет Шопена, её тонкие пальчики легко порхают по клавишам рояля — её первого приобретения в новый дом. А Гарри Поттер курит, сидя в кресле у камина, и задумчиво смотрит в окно.

Десять лет прошло с того вечера на мосту. Десять, как он не смог убить эту странную девочку. Десять лет, как он каждую среду приходит в дом Луны Лавгуд и не может её убить, потому что помнит эти глаза, на дне которых плескалась душа. Луна Лавгуд его единственное напоминание о прошлом, единственное напоминание о его человечности.

Он докурит последнюю сигарету и уйдет домой, где его ждут жена, семейный ужин, воспоминания, призраки прошлого и нынешние обязанности. Там нет пустоты.  
Он подойдет к ней поцелует в макушку и уйдет, наверное, навсегда... или до следующей среды.

Гарри Поттер уйдет, а Луна Лавгуд будет долго плакать в кресле, уткнувшись в колени. По пустым комнатам будет гулять сквозняк. Луна Лавгуд, наплакавшись вдоволь, отправится в ванную и будет расчесывать свои длинные светлые волосы перед зеркалом. И из зеркала на неё будут смотреть пустые глаза. В них больше нет души. И сама Луна теперь тоже пустая.


	6. Лаванда Браун

**Лаванда Браун.**

Лаванда Браун || ангст || тоже что-то вроде сиквела к "Темный Лорд Поттер"

Знакомьтесь — Лаванда Браун. Двадцать три года. Главный редактор "Ведьмополитена". Красива, молода, успешна. Немного болтлива. Окружающие считают недалекой, но в двадцать три года занимать такую должность, это ведь о чём-то говорит?

Лаванда Браун. Факультет Гриффиндор. В наше время не очень хорошая рекомендация. Откровенно говоря, где сейчас остальные гриффиндорцы? Что стало с их выпуском? Лучше и не вспоминать. На их фоне ей повезло больше всех.

Лаванда Браун. Двадцать три года. Высокая длинноволосая блондинка. Ясные голубые глаза с удивлением смотрят на окружающий мир. Нежная розовая кожа предмет зависти всех женщин. Яркие губы всегда улыбаются, обнажая белоснежные зубы. Лаванда входит в первую тройку самых красивых чистокровных ведьм. Завидная невеста.

Лаванда Браун. Чистокровная в первом поколении. Помолвлена с Теодором Ноттом, сыном директора Хогвартса.

Лаванда Браун. Красива, молода, успешна, желанна.

И никто не знает, что она каждый день наносит маскирующие чары на лицо, пряча шрамы от когтей оборотня — вечное напоминание об ушедшей войне. Никто не знает, что каждый вечер она плачет в ванной, вспоминая школу. Никто не знает, что она всё ещё любит своего рыжика, сгинувшего в Азкабане.  
А вчера она видела Грейнджер и сделала вид, что не узнала её, она даже не может поблагодарить её за спасение от Фенрира. А Гермиона скользнула по ней взглядом полным горечи и разочарования и растворилась в толпе.

А завтра Лаванда пойдет со своим женихом на крестины первенца Малфоя. А кто крестный отец? Новый Темный Лорд — Гарри Поттер. А ведь она помнит его! Милый, добрый мальчик с зелеными глазами, её однокурсник. Только она его больше не встречала. Завтра она увидит холодного мужчину с пустым, безразличным взглядом. Она не узнаёт его.

Она смотрит в зеркало и не узнает себя.

Лаванда Браун. Двадцать три года. Главный редактор "Ведьмополитена". Красива, молода, желанна, успешна.

И кажется, она ненавидит себя.


	7. Мой господин

**Мой Господин.**

Беллатрикс Лестрейндж || драма || сиквел к "Темный Лорд Поттер"

Огневиски обжигает горло, но совсем не греет, только слезы выступают на глазах. Она не может поверить. Этого просто не может быть.

— Мой Господин... — сил хватает только на то, чтобы обессилено сползти на пол и завыть, как побитая собачонка. В исступлении шептать его имя и захлебываться слезами. И не верить, только не верить.

— Мой Господин... — холодный воздух ожогами въедается в легкие с каждым вздохом. Его больше нет. Мальчишка победил.

— Мой Господин... — с остервенением сдирает кожу с предплечья, где когда-то горел Смертный Знак. Его метка. Теперь такая же мертвая, как он сам.

Беллатрикс захлебывает слезами и кашлем. Всхлипы раздирают горло, обожженное огневиски. Пламя в камине словно насмехается над ней. Она не может в это поверить, но метка на руке мертва. Беллатрикс не чувствует её и не чувствует его силы. Его больше нет. Битва закончена, гроссмейстер проиграл, и пешки за ненадобностью оказались в коробке. Но она не может в это поверить.

— Мой Господин... Вы обещали... — жалобно скулит. Где та гордая женщина? Мертва, как и метка на её руке, как и...

— Мой Господин... — заходится в беззвучном плаче.

А ведь когда-то ей пророчили великое будущее. Девочка была умна, красива и, главное, — чистокровна. И он нашел её, позвал за собой, и она, не думая, в омут с головой. Он был всем для неё. Ради него она пошла бы на смерть. Но теперь он мертв. Осталась только пустота и неживая метка на предплечье, которая беспощадно жгла пустотой, напоминая о ушедшем.

Беллатрикс не узнает себя. Из зеркала на неё смотрит женщина с безумием в черных глазах, взлохмоченные волосы обрамляют уставшее, покрытое морщинами лицо — всё в её облике кричит о безумии. Она разбивает зеркало, боль обжигает руку, напоминает о том, что она ещё жива и может бороться. Алая жидкость стекает по руке и капает на пол, но Белле плевать. Она делает глоток, огневиски немилосердно обжигает горло, от чего на глазах выступают слезы. Она заходится в своём безумном смехе и кричит во всю силу легких:

— Мой Господин!

Пол заливает алая жидкость вперемешку с огневиски, пламя выбирается за пределы камина, охватывая дорогой ковер и антикварную мебель. И только эхо вторит в пустом доме:

— Мой Господин...


	8. А у беды глаза зелёные

**А у беды глаза зеленые.**

Северус Снейп || легкое Северус/Лили || почти канон

Эйлин Принц всегда говорила, что у беды зеленые глаза. Она всю свою жизнь любила одного мужчину. Ради него она отказалась от своего имени, наследства и будущего. Она отдала свою жизнь мужчине, который принял всё как данность, а позже и вовсе возненавидел её, обвиняя во всех своих несчастьях.

У Эйлин был крошка-сынок, но не было времени любить его, иначе не хватало бы времени на Тобиаса. Да, и не могла она любить кого-либо ещё, кроме мужа — слишком много себя она отдала ему.

Сам же Северус пошел породой в мать, ему ничего не досталось от отца, слишком велико было влияние чистой крови. Был так же угрюм и молчалив, не слишком привлекателен и очень умен. От матери он также унаследует острый, цепкий взгляд черных проницательных глаз и умение всю свою жизнь любить одного человека, посвящать себя ему. И он навсегда запомнит слова матери, что у беды зеленые глаза.

У его отца были зеленые глаза.

А потом было сияние огненных волос и блеск зеленых глаз. И слова матери почему-то потеряли силу. А ведь надо было прислушаться! Она ведь уже знала, она уже загубила свою жизнь, но ведь успела дать напутствие. Но он выбрал ту же дорогу. Почему-то стали важны слова старой кошки "Лили, у тебя глаза цвета надежды". И он выбрал надежду, не зная, что она приведет его к беде.

А потом её не стало. Не стало девочки с огненными волосами и зелеными омутами. Остался только мальчик с такими же глазами. Какая ирония, его прозвали Надеждой магического мира.

Нужно было бежать, оставить всё, только бы подальше от несбывшихся надежд и мечтаний, как можно дальше от воспоминаний. Но прозвучал приговор: "У него её глаза", и он не смог уйти. Он снова выбрал надежду.

А потом был ад и расплата за все грехи. Но у него больше нет вины перед этими глазами цвета беды или всё же надежды.

И прежде чем тьма поглотила его, он снова увидел их и вспомнил слова матери: "А у беды глаза зеленые". Наверное, она была права.

И утром, когда мир потрясет известие о пришествии нового Темного Лорда, станет ясно, что у беды всё-таки зеленые глаза.


	9. Родной чужой человек

**Родной чужой человек.**

Панси/Гарри || ангст ||сиквел к Миссис Поттер.

Временами, когда Панси смотрит на своего мужа, ей кажется, что его нет рядом. Как такое может быть? Ведь вот он, рядом, только руку протяни. Но тот, что рядом совсем чужой. Он пугает Панси. Нет, нет, что вы, она вовсе не боится своего мужа. Её просто пугает этот чужой человек.

Муж Панси — величайший маг современности, Темный Лорд. Его боятся все, но не Панси. Когда-то она сама пришла к нему в дом, и это ей дорого стоило, но она бы прошла это снова тысячу раз, только бы рядом не было этого чужого человека.

Муж Панси, такой жестокий со всеми, необычайно нежен с ней. Он словно пытается излить на неё всю любовь и нежность, что скопились в нём за долгие годы. И Панси с благодарностью принимает этот дар. И дарит себя в ответ. Она целиком и полностью посвятила себя мужу: у неё нет никаких дел и забот, кроме его, её не интересует ничего, кроме него. Она живет им, она дышит им. Наверное, она похожа на сумасшедшую от своей любви тетку Драко, у них обеих только одно божество.

Для Панси её муж самый родной и близкий человек. Она давно уже забыла про семью и друзей. Она давно не была в поместье родителей и только изредка вместе с мужем бывает у Драко, да на приемах видится со старыми школьными друзьями. Но это всё размыто, она не помнит ни лиц, ни голосов, она слышит только его голос, видит только его лицо и глаза цвета беды. Всё остальное неважно. Важны только душные ночи в его объятьях, соленые дорожки слез на щеках от счастья, сбившийся шепот, и в голове бьется только одна мысль: "Он рядом. Он рядом". И в сердце. По жилам разносится: "Родной мой, родной". И искорки в его ясных глазах. И больше ничего не надо для счастья.

Он рядом.

Временами, когда Панси смотрит на своего мужа, ей кажется, что его нет рядом, он совсем далекий, чужой. Он, думая, что Панси уже спит, покидает спальню и подолгу сидит в гостиной в кресле, обитом зеленым бархатом (Под цвет твоих глаз, — говорит Панси) перед погасшим камином, и курит одну за другой сигарету. Его потухший взгляд устремлен в пустоту, и Панси понимает, его нет рядом, он там, где ей нет места. Он там, где он верил в любовь и дружбу, где его глаза сияли не для неё, где Золотое Трио навсегда осталось вместе, скрепленное дружбой, и где ему улыбалась девочка с огненными волосами. Не Панси.

Отчего-то становится горько и обидно, слезы подступают к глазам, и рыдания сдавливают горло. Панси боится навсегда потерять самого родного для неё человека, и она хочет, чтобы этот чужой человек ушел. Навсегда.

И Панси уходит, оставляя этого чужого человека в его прошлом. Она даже не станет плакать, оказавшись одна в холодной постели, потому что утром с ней будет её самый родной человек.

И с этой мыслью она засыпает.


	10. Мы все предатели

**Мы все предатели.**

Джордж Уизли || наверное драма || сиквел "Темный Лорд Поттер".

Мы ведь все предатели. И мы знаем об этом, потому и живем в вечном страхе. Нам есть за что расплачиваться.

И мы расплачиваемся.

Мы все предатели.

Мы предали надежду на веру в спасение. Мы поверили тому, кому верить было нельзя. И он проиграл. А надежда, от которой мы отреклись, отвернулась от нас и заставила платить по счетам.

Мы все предатели. Тонкс и Ремус, оставившие сына. Снейп, обманувший всех. Колин, не исполнивший свой мечты. И тысячи других имен. Все, все предатели.

Мы все предатели. Из-за нас все смерти на благо будущего оказались напрасными. Мы предали надежды погибших. Их надежда вслед за ними канула в Лету. А мы остались и расплачиваемся за грехи.

Мы все предатели. Мы предали самих себя. Мы отказались от надежды, дружбы и любви, желая выжить. Но зачем? Что нам это дало?

Страх. Боль. Сожаления. Вот она — наша судьба. Наша жизнь. Наша расплата.

А всё потому, что мы предатели.

Мы не стоили его жизни. И не стоим его смерти.

Но мы расплачиваемся. Ведь мы предатели.

И ты тоже предатель. Ты предал меня. Предал, оставив одного. Предал, заставив расплачиваться жизнью за твою смерть.

Мы все предатели.

И ты тоже предатель, Фред.


	11. Чёртова война

**Чёртова война.**

Блейз смотрит на свои худые бледные руки и не видит никаких изменений: всё те же длинные тонкие пальцы, аккуратные овалы ногтей, небольшая ссадина на запястье. Никаких изменений. Абсолютно. Но Блейз знает, что теперь всё иначе, хотя внешне всё осталось по-прежнему. Эти руки кажутся ему чужими. Это не его руки. Не мог же он делать это собственными руками?

Блейз не мог, идя по замку, произносить раз за разом смертельные проклятия. Не мог направлять палочку в лица бывших однокурсников. Не мог он, крепко зажмурившись, произносить свою первую Аваду. Не мог. Нет, это не он, он просто не мог. Не могли эти руки так уверенно взмахивать палочкой, и этот рот произносить заклинание. Не мог.

Блейз смотрит на свои руки и не видит никаких изменений. И от этого становится страшно. Остался ли он прежним? Сможет ли он жить дальше, зная, что натворили эти руки? Нет, конечно, нет!

Блейз закрывает лицо руками, руками, которые стольким людям принесли смерть. Становится противно. Противно от самого себя, от этой чёртовой жизни и проклятой войны. Блейз стирает слёзы с лица этими самыми руками. До чего паршиво.

Блейз поднимается с колен и оглядывается по сторонам, осматривая поле боя: никаких признаков движения, только мёртвые тела, перепачканные кровью и землёй, большинство из них в школьных мантиях — чёртова война. Где-то вдалеке видны вспышки заклятий, и всё ещё не стихают звуки сражений — война ещё незакончена. Блейз не знает, кто в ней победит, но уже знает, что он проиграл, проиграл собственную жизнь. Проиграл в тот момент, когда с его губ сорвалось его первое смертельное проклятие.

Блейз поправляет мантию, застёгивает верхние пуговицы на рубашке — руки действуют точно так же, как и неделю, как и год назад. Ничего не изменилось. Но Блейз продолжает разглядывать свои руки, ожидая увидеть глобальные изменения. Но ничего не происходит. Внезапно за спиной раздаётся шорох, и Блейз резко оборачивается, крепко сжимая палочку в руке. Мелькает красная мантия, в Блейза летит зелёный луч, и с его губ срывается:

— Авада Кедавра!

Чёртова война.


	12. Счастливчик

**Счастливчик.**

Блейз Забини/Джинни Уизли || Drama, angst || G

Блейз Забини — счастливчик.

Нет, серьёзно. Ему и правда очень повезло в жизни: он родился в богатой чистокровной семье, ни умом ни внешностью не обделён, попал на Слизерин, воевал на стороне победителей, да что там, за всю войну он ни одного ранения не получил, он лучший друг самых влиятельных людей в Англии после Лорда, да и сам занимает не последнюю должность. А всё почему? Правильно, всё потому, что он счастливчик.

Блейз счастлив. Определенно счастлив. У него хорошая работа, красавица жена и вот-вот на свет появится его наследник. Блейз — счастливчик, и всё у него будет хорошо, да и сейчас у него тоже всё хорошо, Блейзу не о чем жалеть.

Блейз ни о чём не жалеет и не вспоминает о прошлом.

Блейз не вспоминает, как шёл по полуразрушенным коридорам школы, переступая через тела вчерашних школьников. Не вспоминает о том, как дрожала рука, сжимающая волшебную палочку, когда он первый раз произносил смертельное проклятие. Не вспоминает, как взметнулась мантия гриффиндорца, не вспоминает удивление и страх на его лице.

Блейз не вспоминает школу, те семь лет подготовки к самой кровавой войне в истории магии. Блейз не вспоминает рыжеволосую девчонку с россыпью веснушек на белоснежной коже. Блейз не вспоминает её звонкий смех и громкий голос. Не вспоминает, как она наслала проклятье на Малфоя, благодаря чему они оказались за одним столиком на вечеринке у нового преподавателя зелий. Не вспоминает её остроумных ответов на его подначки и её смех на них же. Не вспоминает, что выбрала она не его.

Блейз не вспоминает, как упал на колени перед безжизненным телом. Не вспоминает, как, прижимая её к себе, молил всех богов о милости. Тщетно. Не вспоминает, как целовал холодную кожу и уже не такие яркие волосы, рыдая в голос и моля её вернуться к нему.

Блейз ничего этого не вспоминает, потому что никогда не забывает и не сможет забыть, как бы ему этого не хотелось.

Блейз ни о чём не жалеет и не вспоминает о прошлом, потому что он счастлив.

Блейз Забини — счастливчик.


	13. Убийца

**Убийца.**

Малфоя вообще следовало убить сразу, как предателя и вечного врага, но как-то не сложилось с этим.

Когда с Хогвартсом было покончено, Малфой был там, стоял с равнодушным видом и лениво крутил палочку в руках. Увидев Поттера, он сразу как-то оживился и без малейшего намёка на страх перед новым Тёмным Лордом заговорил первым.

— Так что, Поттер, теперь моё предложение актуально? Я же говорил тебе, нужно тщательно выбирать себе друзей.

Отчаянно хотелось съездить по смазливой малфоевской физиономии и стереть его гадкую самодовольную ухмылочку. Хоть что-то в этой жизни не менялось.

— Ты эту речь весь день готовил? — новоявленный Лорд пытался съязвить.

— Нет, все семь лет, — Малфой равнодушно пожал плечами. — Правда я не предполагал, что всё закончится так… масштабно.

— То есть, ты все семь лет считал, что я выберу вашу сторону.

— Нет, Поттер, не выберешь, — Малфой усмехнулся. — На самом деле у тебя никогда не было выбора, что бы тебе там не наговорили. Ты был всего лишь зверушкой на убой, которой навязали роль всеобщего героя, спихнув всю грязную работу. А когда дело не выгорело, они просто отказались от тебя, выкинули, как старый хлам.

— Заткнись, Малфой! — Гарри сам не понял, как вдруг палочка оказалась в его руке и теперь была наставлена на слизеринца.

— И какое же будет твоё первое заклинание, святой Поттер? Круцио или сразу авада? — Малфой оскалился. — Давай, сделай это. Покажи, кто ты на самом деле и кем был всегда. Ты убийца Поттер и всегда им был!

— Не смей, Малфой, не смей, — прошипел Гарри. — До сегодняшней ночи, я им не был.

— Действительно? — Малфой расхохотался. — Вокруг тебя всегда была одна лишь смерть. Кто виноват в смерти твоих родителей? Кто убил Квирелла? Из-за кого погиб Диггори, Блэк и даже Добби? Мне продолжить список? Нет? Открою тебе страшную тайну, Поттер. Ты. Это всегда был ты, всегда твоя вина и ничья больше!

— А что же ты, Малфой?

— Поттер, это война, и мы все теперь здесь убийцы. И это неважно, потому что мы выиграли, в то время как они проиграли. Теперь твоя жизнь принадлежит только тебе, ты сам можешь ею распоряжаться. Всё, что захочешь, Поттер, тебе решать.

— И что же теперь мне, убийце, делать?

— А что изменилось? — Малфой снова пожал плечами. — Ты всегда им был. Может теперь стоит напомнить им всем, кто тебя сделал таким? Или заставить пожалеть об этом? — на лице Малфоя появился хищный оскал. — Я даже не против помочь тебе с этим.

Нет, Малфоя следовало тогда убить сразу, даже не позволив ему заговорить. Да и после, когда уже достал палочку, следовало использовать её по делу. Но нет.

Поттер на мгновение замирает, задумавшись, а затем убирает палочку и сам протягивает руку, чтобы пожать руку того, чьё предложение дружбы отверг почти восемь лет назад.


	14. Шрамы

**Шрамы.**

Теодор Нотт/Лаванда Браун || Drama | G

Она приходит к нему во снах.

Нотта-младшего давно уже мучает бессонница, ещё со школы, а прошедшая война и вовсе пошатнула уставшую психику. Не помогают ни дорогие зелья, ни дорогой алкоголь, ни объятия любимой женщины. Хотя последнее, скорее всего, и является причиной отсутствия сна у Теодора.

Он обратил на неё внимание ещё на пятом курсе, когда она бегала за рыжим дружком Поттера, и, конечно же, не обращала никакого внимания на него. Тогда он не мог уснуть, потому что все его ночи были посвящены мыслям о ней. Теперь — потому что боится, что она придёт к нему во сне.

Сначала его радовали эти сны, после школы они стали невыносимы. Тогда, ещё в школе, сны были единственной возможностью поговорить с ней, но теперь она не говорит с ним. В своих снах он придумывал истории, которые она могла рассказать ему о себе. Теперь, когда она стала его женой, в этом нет необходимости — он знает о ней всё. Знает, о каждом шраме обезображивающем её лицо. Знает, но никогда не видел.  
Тео не может спать, потому что боится своих снов больше всего на свете. Он выпивает зелье, запивает его стаканом виски, и ещё одним. В глаза словно насыпали песок, все мышцы неприятно ноют, боль пульсирует в висках и растекается к затылку, но Нотту страшно закрыть глаза, и он доливает виски в стакан. Где-то за час до рассвета усталость берёт своё, и Теодор ненадолго засыпает.

Чуть слышно скрипит дверь и она входит в светлую, освещённую ярким полуденным солнцем комнату и садится в плетённое кресло в центре комнаты. Она молчит, и Тео благодарен ей за это, он не вынес бы её обвинений. Он сидит напротив неё и, хотя не решается поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, знает, она улыбается. Ему вспоминается Хогвартс, последняя битва. Он помнит, как нашёл её полумёртвую с исцарапанным и залитым кровью лицом. Помнит, как нёс на руках её в Больничное крыло и умолял спасти её. Ей рассказали об этом после, наверное, именно поэтому она и согласилась пойти с ним на свидание. А может потому, что ей, одной из немногих выживших гриффиндорцев, просто было некуда деваться. Нотт предпочитает не задумываться об этом.

Она молчит и — Нотт уверен в этом — продолжает улыбаться. Через несколько минут тишина становится невыносимой для него, и Теодор, набравшись смелости, делает глубокий вдох и поднимает голову. Лаванда, улыбаясь, смотрит на него. На левой стороне её лица от корней волос до подбородка багровеют три широких рубца, навсегда скривив уголок рта в мерзкой ухмылке. И Теодор с криком просыпается.

Воздуха в лёгких отчаянно не хватает, но от пережитого ужаса Нотт не может сделать новый вдох. Это всё его вина: он должен был найти её и защитить, не дать оборотню изуродовать когда-то прекрасное лицо. Но он не смог и готов за это вечность выпрашивать у неё прощения, стоя перед ней на коленях, целовать каждый шрам, омытый его слезами, и снова молить о прощении.

Через пару мгновений Тео удаётся сделать вдох, и страх перестаёт сжимать сердце. Он переворачивается на бок и оглядывает спальню, уже утро и Лаванды нет рядом. И когда он спустится к завтраку, она радостная вспорхнёт ему навстречу, уже скрыв заклинанием шрамы, которые он видит только во снах.


	15. Верный

**Верный.**

Шеймус Финниган|Гарри Поттер || angst || G

— Здравствуй, Шеймус.

— Вот так вот, просто здравствуй. Никаких проклятий, ни даже круциатуса? Теряешь хватку, Поттер, — молодой человек старательно растягивает разбитые губы в ухмылке.

— Юморишь как в старые добрые времена? Неплохо.

— А ты помнишь, как было? — Финниган зло усмехается. — Тогда что же ты так с нами?

— Я хорошо тебя помню, Шеймус, — Поттер садится напротив ирландца. — Ты всегда первый влезал в любые разборки, всегда спешил на помощь тем, кто о ней просил. Всегда смелый, решительный, очень способный и верный. И сейчас я прошу тебя о помощи, так что, поможешь?

— Ух ты, сам Тёмный Лорд снизошёл до роли просящего, чем же я заслужил такую честь?

— Я же говорю, я тебя помню, — Гарри устало трёт виски пальцами. — Мне нужны верные люди. Мы ведь когда-то были друзьями, почему бы тебе снова не стать моим другом?

— Значит, люди нужны, — Шеймус снова усмехается. — А ты помнишь Дина, каким он был? А ведь он был моим лучшим другом. А Невилла помнишь или Луну? Они тоже были моими друзьями, как и многие другие, пока ты их не убил. Это ты помнишь? Да, мы были друзьями, пока…

— Пока вы меня не предали, — голос у Поттера спокойный, только бьющаяся на виске венка выдаёт его злость. — Вы все меня предали в ту ночь. И не остановились после. И Дина убил не я.

— Мы просто хотели жить, — Шеймус старается не смотреть на сидящего напротив него молодого мужчину. — Казалось, что выхода нет. И ты же, чёрт возьми, Мальчик-который-выжил! Ты всегда выживаешь! Никто не думал, что всё так обернётся.

— Я тоже хотел жить, Шеймус, но вас это не остановило. Ты думаешь, я хотел воевать с людьми, которых считал своей семьёй? Разве я хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь из них умер? Ты думаешь, что я такой монстр? — с каждым словом голос Поттера становится всё громче. — На моих руках столько крови, что я ею захлёбываюсь. Ты думаешь, я об этом мечтал? Я хотел, чтобы мои друзья меня предали? Это по-твоему было пределом моим мечтаний? Отвечай!

— Нет, — почти шёпотом выдавливает Шеймус. — Никто не думал, что всё так получится.

— Ну да, конечно, — Поттер соскакивает со стула и начинает лихорадочно метаться по комнате. — Вы думали, что сдадите меня этому красноглазому ублюдку, и я, как на это и надеялся Дамблдор вместе со всей своей братией, убью его. Идеальное оружие, животное на убой! Ведь для этого меня столько лет растили! Правда, Шеймус! Ну а если в процессе сам подохну — невелика потеря. Мёртвый герой — удобный герой. А если бы и не подох, воспели бы мой подвиг и отправили на покой, так? Вот только не рассчитали, что оба варианта меня не устраивают. Какая жалость!

— Всё не так, Гарри. Мы не думали…

— Да вас никто и не просил думать! — Поттер зло рассмеялся. — Вам подсунули годную версию пророчества, сказали: верьте, а вы и рады, что за вас всю грязную работу сделают, ведь вы так хотели жить, и не запачкаться при этом. А я тоже хотел жить! Тоже хотел! И не быть вашим грёбанным героем!

Поттер, замолкнув, делает ещё пару шагов по комнате и возвращается на своё место напротив Шеймуса. Финниган сидит, сгорбившись, закрыв лицо руками. Сделав глубокий вдох, Поттер продолжил:

— Я хотел жить, Шеймус. Хотел быть, как все. Вот только мне не дали такой возможности, — юноша печально улыбается. — Шеймус, я помню тебя. Добрый, верный Шеймус Финниган, ты бы никогда не выбрал неправильную сторону. И сейчас я прошу тебя, будь на моей стороне. Хотя бы сейчас сделай свой собственный выбор, а не навязанный Дамблдором или ещё кем-нибудь. Будь верен себе. Ты можешь подумать до утра.

Поттер поднимается и уверенным шагом направляется к дверям и, прежде чем протянуть руку к двери, на мгновение замирает, задумавшись.

— И кстати, Луна жива.

И когда дверь за спиной Шеймуса закрывается, он принимает решение.


	16. Так чего ты хочешь, Поттер?

**Так чего ты хочешь, Поттер?**

Гарри Поттер, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж || джен || драма

Тихо заскрипит дверь и уставший молодой человек, сжимая палочку в руке, войдет в тускло освещённую камином комнату. Войдёт, чтобы наконец увидеть ту, на чьи поиски потратил три года. Не пристало Тёмному Лорду таскаться по дешёвым гостиницам в поисках собственных слуг, но уж слишком ценна находка.

Она сидит в своём кресле всё также гордо, словно на троне, точно также она больше двадцати назад сидела в зале суда, когда её приговорили к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане. Новоявленный Тёмный Лорд смотрит на неё, на то, как чуть крепче тонкие пальцы сжали бокал, и ему приходит в голову, что время не властно над этой женщиной: всё та же идеально прямая спина, длинные взлохмаченные чёрные волосы, которые, несмотря на возраст и прожитую не райскую жизнь, до сих пор не тронула седина, и Гарри уверен, что когда она поднимет голову, он увидит тоже самое безумие в её глазах, что он увидел в их первую встречу, и в её голосе будет всё та же насмешка.

— Так чего ты хочешь, Поттер?

— Чего я хочу? — юноша усмехается краешком губ, проходит в комнату и садится в кресле напротив неё. — Чего я хочу?

Я жизнь свою назад хочу, детство своё, родителей живых. Я хочу, чтобы никогда не было этой чёртовой войны, и чтобы друзья мои меня не предавали. Я хочу, чтобы никогда не было Золотого Трио, и чтоб друзья у меня были настоящие, а не соратники в войне. Я хочу, чтобы про магию мне рассказали родители, и чтобы я никогда не был мальчиком для битья ребёнка моих опекунов. Я хочу, чтобы отец учил меня играть в квиддич, чтобы мой крёстный не провёл половину своей жизни в аду, а его лучший друг не мучился чувством вины за то, что не сберёг. Я хочу, чтобы Невилл был жив, да и все остальные, и Луна, чтобы была живая, настоящая. Чтобы всё было как на её чёртовой картине на потолке. Друзья чтобы были, друзья. Хочу, чтобы Панси не плакала, и Драко улыбался, чтобы он был мне другом, настоящим, без войны. Хочу, чтобы Рон был жив, чтобы Гермиона меня простила. Я воспоминания счастливые хочу, без войны. Хочу, чтобы этот старый маразматик был жив и сам разбирался со всем этим дерьмом, не впутывая меня! Я жить хочу, я просто, чёрт возьми, хочу жить! 

— Так чего ты хочешь, Поттер? — женщина поднимает голову и смотрит на него осмысленным взглядом, и юноша вздрагивает, стряхивая наваждение, проходит в комнату и садится напротив Беллатрикс.

— Мне нужен Северус Снейп. Живой.


	17. Никто не узнает

**Никто не узнает.**

Джен || angst || G || Северус Снейп|Гарри Поттер

Он сидит расслабленно, откинувшись на спинку кресла, в правой руке тлеет сигарета — дурацкая маггловская привычка — глаза прикрыты. Со стороны, кажется, что новоявленный Тёмный Лорд задремал, но Северус, помнящий его ещё мальчишкой и досконально его изучивший за все годы, с уверенностью скажет, что это не так.

Отдыхает, может себе позволить. Работать последние пять лет ему приходится почти каждый день: тут и там вспыхивают восстания, регулярные нападения на приближённых, теракты и прочие радости войны. А дома ведь ещё и молодая жена ждёт.  
Северус усмехается.

«Не такой ты свою жизнь представлял, Поттер, да?»

Стать самым молодым Тёмным Лордом в истории это вам не шутки. Самым сильным и… безжалостным. По скольким головам ты прошёлся, Поттер? Сколько крови тех, кого любил, пролил? Ведь уже не осталось тех, кто не боится и не уважает.

«Ты смог им всем отомстить, доволен? Страх впитался в их кровь — достаточно? Или хочешь ещё что-то? Как же мало в тебе осталось от матери».

Поттер изменился, сильно изменился. Стал гораздо жёстче и злее. Но может в его сердце осталось хоть капля милосердия или это всего лишь отголосок памяти? Он лично нашёл Беллатрикс, а уж её-то, верную соратницу Риддла, он должен был казнить самой первой, но нет, нашёл, привёл в порядок и дал новый смысл жизни. Странный мальчишка. А потом ещё и снарядил её на поиски самого Снейпа.

Когда Белла появилась на его пороге, он был готов ко всему, но не к тому, что она станет с ним говорить. Да ещё и окажется на стороне Поттера. Да, пути господни и правда неисповедимы. Новая жизнь Снейпа — дань за его жертву, Тёмный Лорд всегда платит по счетам. И мальчишка совсем не дурак: заполучил Лестрейндж и Долохова — лучших боевых магов из свиты Риддла, и его — лучшего зельевара Европы, — совсем не дурак. Правда, никто так и не узнал о том, что Северус спасся в ту ночь. Он порой даже навещает одинокую могилу, покрытую мелкими белыми цветами, а на могильном камне выгравировано его имя.

Северус подходит ближе, скидывает капюшон и снимает маску. Поттер открывает уставшие глаза.

— Здравствуй, Северус.

— Поттер, — зельевар кивает и разглядывает бывшего ученика.

Выглядит тот откровенно плохо: под глазами залегли глубокие тени, щёки ввалились, губы сухие и бледные.

— Поттер, вы слишком больны, чтобы работать. Не будьте мальчишкой, передайте все дела Малфою и отправляйтесь на отдых, уверен, мисс Паркинсон будет рада, что вы наконец соизволили появиться дома.

Поттер ухмыляется.

— У меня лучший зельевар Европы, зачем мне отдых?

— Который, кстати, тоже не вечен, я бы советовал вам найти Грейнджер и предложить ей работу. Девчонка была единственной в школе, не считая Малфоя, кто более-менее что-то смыслил в зельях.

— Ну да, святая Грейнджер, уверен, она с радостью станет работать на того, кто убил всех, кого она любила.

— Язвите, Поттер? У неё выбора не особо много, так что придётся. Даже могу взять эту миссию на себя.

Поттер молчит и смотрит словно сквозь Северуса, и Снейп молча садится рядом с ним.

Поттер болен, и ничто не в силах ему помочь, собери он хоть всех зельеваров мира. Ничто не избавит его от ненависти к самому себе и сожалений, отравляющих его кровь. Ничто не вытравит его воспоминаний и боли от них. И никто не узнает об этом, кроме зельевара, сидящего рядом с ним, и с пониманием сжимающим его холодные пальцы. Никто не узнает.

Как никто никогда не узнает, что за человек скрывается за маской, стоящий по правую руку от Тёмного Лорда.


	18. Для Гарри

**Для Гарри.**

Гермиона|Северус  
angst, Hurt/Comfort | PG

Ещё даже не успев войти в свою квартиру, Гермиона понимает, что что-то не так, но она всё равно поворачивает ключ в замочной скважине и толкает дверь. Плевать, даже если её нашли и пришли убить, девушка слишком устала от всего этого. А терять кроме собственной жизни давно уже было нечего, а сама жизнь давно уже ничего не стоила. Слишком многое свалилось на неё за все эти годы, было так тяжело, что девушка уже жалела, что выжила в ту ночь, а не погибла с честью, как все защитники Хогвартса. Всё, что было после неё, не было той жизнью, которую Гермиона себе представляла, будучи школьницей. Совсем не так она видела своё будущее.

Сейчас же её будущее сидело на кресле посреди её гостиной, скрыв лицо капюшоном и сжимая изящными пальцами волшебную палочку, белая маска лежала на подлокотнике кресла. Гермиона зло рассмеялась, крепче сжав собственную палочку.

— А я-то надеялась, что Тёмный Лорд по старой дружбе сам за мной придёт, неужто недостойна? — бравада перед лицом смерти, гриффиндорка же, и давно уже своё отбоялась. — Почти семь лет я никого не волновала, а что теперь? Почему вы пришли за мной сейчас?

Гермиона подходит ближе к креслу, чтобы лучше разглядеть своё будущего убийцу в лучах заходящего солнца, прорывающихся сквозь неплотную ткань занавесок. И чем ближе, она подходит, всматриваясь в фигуру человека, сидящего перед ней, тем всё больше ей кажется, что она или сошла с ума, или просто спит.

— Кто вы? — голос девушки дрожит. — Снимите капюшон!

— А вам не кажется, мисс Грейнджер, что вы не в том положении, чтобы отдавать приказы? — этот голос нельзя перепутать ни с чьим другим, и у Гермионы подкашиваются ноги.

—Это не можете быть вы… Вы же мертвы, я сама видела…

— Раньше вы были куда сообразительнее, мисс Грейнджер, — он совсем не изменился и, конечно, не может удержаться от насмешек, а Гермиона понимает, что окончательно и бесповоротно сошла с ума. — Грейнджер, не смейте только шлёпаться в обморок, это не в вашем стиле.

Гермиона отступает назад и тяжело оседает у стены, а человек, сидящий в кресле, всё-таки скидывает капюшон с лица, от чего у девушки перехватывает дыхание. Она всматривается в знакомые черты лица, ловит насмешливый взгляд чёрных глаз и отказывается верить в происходящее. Северус поднимается и протягивает ей пузырёк.

— Выпейте, это успокаивающее зелье, — и, видимо, оценив ситуацию, добавляет: — Да не бойтесь, хотел бы я вас отравить, не беседовал бы сейчас с вами.

Отлично, её собственные галлюцинации над ней ещё и насмехаются! Трясущимися руками Гермиона откупоривает пузырёк и залпом выпивает его содержимое. Огневиски обжигает горло, и Гермиона заходится кашлем.

— Вы же сказали, что это успокаивающее зелье!

— А вы верите всему, что вам говорят? — Снейп вопросительно изгибает бровь. — Сколько вам лет, мисс Грейнджер? Жизнь ничему не научила?  
— Да пошли вы! — после выпитого страх отступил и ему на смену пришла злость. — Так вот кто теперь штатный зельевар у Поттера. Какого чёрта вы забыли у меня дома?

— Вы забываетесь, Грейнджер, — Северус вернулся в своё кресло. — Повторись, вы не в том положении сейчас.

— А вам не кажется, что мне давно всё равно? — Гермиона устало усмехается. — Что вам от меня нужно?

— Я пришёл помочь вам.

— Мне не нужна ваша помощь.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы были самой выдающейся ведьмой вашего поколения, будет преступлением не дать вам реализовать весь ваш потенциал.

— Вы сейчас издеваетесь, да? — кажется, вся злость, скопившаяся за все эти годы, готова излиться на бывшего преподавателя. — У меня ничего не осталось, так вы ещё и поглумиться на этим пришли?

— Я предлагаю вам будущее, которого вы заслуживаете. Не перебивайте, — Северус задумчиво покрутил палочку в руках. — Вы можете стать моей ученицей, поверьте, не многим выпадает такая возможность, а с вашей биографией это и вовсе из разряда невозможного. Я научу вас всему, что знаю и умею сам, по окончании обучения дам вам самые лучшие рекомендации, и вы сможете пойти куда угодно. Не бойтесь, я гарантирую, что Поттер вас не тронет. Есть вопросы?

— За что мне такое счастье? — получается почти также насмешливо, как у бывшего преподавателя. — Ничего не бывает просто так, что вы хотите от меня?

— Когда придёт время, вы займёте моё место.

— Вы серьёзно? —Гермиона соскакивает с пола. — Вы предлагаете мне работать на человека, который убил всех, кто был мне дорог, всех, кого я любила! Да, как вы смеете! Он предал всех нас!

— А вы предали его, — голос Северуса тихий и спокойный, но оглушает почти до потери сознания. — Вы были его подругой, ах, Золотое Трио. Так что же вы сделали в ту ночь? Сражались с ним плечом к плечу? Не позволили увести его в Запретный Лес? Пошли вместе с ним, чтобы победить или умереть вместе? Нет, Грейнджер. Вы стояли и смотрели, как его уводят, вы ничего не сделали. И всё, что сейчас происходит только ваша вина, и вы это знаете. Не намного хватило вашей дружбы.

—Да, я знаю. Мне так… мне так жаль, — Гермиона сморгнула слёзы. — Я каждую ночь вспоминаю ту битву и думаю, а что если бы… Но правда в том, что ничего не изменить. И это моя вина.

— Поздно жалеть, мисс Грейнджер, а вот вину искупить можно. Примите моё предложение и служите Тёмному Лорду, расплатитесь за свои ошибки.

— Я не могу, вы что, не понимаете? — девушка вновь сорвалась на крик. — Ведь в ту ночь погибло столько людей, а скольких убил он. А я после этого, буду служить ему? Я предам всех их.

— Это война, мисс Грейнджер. И чтобы она закончилась, люди должны умирать. В ту ночь мы сражались за то, что верили, после — платили за ошибки. А на счёт предательства, вам ведь не привыкать, — Снейп заглянул в глаза девушке. — Но вспомните кто вы, и идите вновь сражаться. За себя, за то, какой вы были раньше, за всю светлую память о ваших друзьях. Вы сможете, Гермиона.

— Но вам-то это зачем? — устало спросила Гермиона.

— Это не для меня, для Гарри. Чтобы он не забывал, кем он был. Вспомните, мисс Грейнджер, кем он был, и подумайте, прежде чем ответить.

Девушка закрыла лицо руками, и её плечи затряслись, словно она разрыдалась, но Северус не обратил на это никакого внимания, позволяя ей подумать в тишине, как если бы она была одна. Десять минут прошло в тишине, прежде чем Гермиона смогла посмотреть на когда-то любимого преподавателя.

— Я согласна, — и немного замявшись, добавила: — ради Гарри.


	19. Слишком много принципов

**Слишком много принципов**

намёк Гермиона/Рудольфус

В ту осень Гермиона решила, что давно уже пора справиться с собственными страхами и распрощаться с давно умершим прошлым, поэтому смело ухватилась за протянутую руку некогда любимого учителя и переступила порог его лаборатории. Поттер не поскупился ни на оборудование, ни на ингредиенты, а от прилагающейся рядом библиотеки у Гермионы голова шла кругом. Если забыть об обстоятельствах, из-за которых она оказалась здесь, то можно сказать, что она была даже счастлива. Снейп не обманул, никому до неё не было никакого дела, и никто не пытался её убить или проклясть. А новоиспечённый Тёмный Лорд также не соизволил ни разу спуститься в подвал, чтобы повидать старую знакомую, чему Гермиона, честно говоря, была несказанно рада. Никому не было до неё ни малейшего дела, за одним небольшим исключением. Или же наоборот весьма ощутимым исключением.

Рудольфус Лестрейндж.

Сперва она вообще боялась к нему приближаться, думала убьёт по старой привычке. Зажималась в своём уголочке, стоило ему только появиться в дверях, на что он только ухмылялся. Видимо не знала, что у Поттера особые распоряжения на её счёт, да и большинство его нынешних соратников боится её больше, чем она их, — знают, что виноваты.

А она смотрит на него из-под опущенных ресниц, думая, что он не замечает, и палочка-то у неё всегда наготове, героиня войны, чтоб её. Рудольфус на это только усмехается: захотел бы, никакая палочка ей не помогла бы.

У него в принципе нет и причин так часто таскаться в лабораторию к Снейпу, но поиздеваться над грязнокровкой — святое дело, и Поттер ему не указ. И потому он продолжает спускаться в подземелья и наблюдать за Грейнджер, время от времени ухмыляясь, от чего та вздрагивала.

Кровь из раны на плече ритмичным толчками проливалась на мантию и не желала останавливаться.  
Рудольфус ругаясь сквозь зубы, скидывал на пол флакончики с зельями, пытаясь отыскать что-нибудь кровеостанавливающее.

— Что вы делаете? — внезапно раздалось за спиной.

— Снейпа позови, — желания церемониться с девчонкой не было.

— Его нет.

— Тогда чего встала, помоги, — Рудольфус поворачивается к ней, ожидая её реакции на его почти приказ. Девчонка хмурится, но всё же поднимает палочку, призывая бинты и нужное зелье.

— Не боитесь, что отравлю?  
Рудольфус, усмехаясь, качает головой.

— У кого-то для этого слишком много принципов.

Рану щиплет, Рудольфус чувствует, как она затягивается под уверенными руками грязнокровки.

— Не боишься, что убью, пока Снейпа нет?

Девчонка вздрагивает и зло смотрит на него.

— Нет, приказа ведь не было.

— А если бы был?

— Нет, у кого-то для этого слишком много принципов, — сразу понятно вспоминает Поттера.

— А если без приказа?

— Неинтересно. Зверёк уже в ловушке.

Лестрейндж смеётся, словно Гермиона удачно пошутила.

— Может и так.

Грейнджер пожимает плечами и начинает убирать устроенный им беспорядок. Рудольфус недолго наблюдает за ней, прежде чем покинуть владения Снейпа. Напоследок он думает, что кому-то пора уже избавляться от своих дурацких принципов, и он может в этом помочь.


	20. Проиграли

**Проиграли.**

Дафна курит маггловские сигареты и рисует улыбающуюся мордашку помадой на зеркальной глади. Зеркало улыбается, а Дафна размазывает слезы и макияж по лицу.

Скука и тоска вгрызаются в белую нежную кожу на шее Дафны, и девушка доливает вино в бокал. Вино безвкусное и пресное, как жизнь Дафны. Как жизнь Дафны после войны.

Дафне двадцать три, и она до сих пор не знает, чего она хочет от этой жизни. Войну, можно сказать, они выиграли, а что дальше? Что теперь-то делать? Что ей делать со своей жизнью в мирное время?

Дафна оглядывается по сторонам и не находит ответа.

Война выиграна, но почему нет ощущения победы? Дафна отчётливо чувствует, что упускает что-то. Она смотрит на новоявленного Тёмного Лорда и видит в его глазах тот же вопрос. Что делать дальше?

Жить. Наверное, жить. Но как?

Дафна закуривает новую сигарету и подливает вино в бокал.

Они победили в этой войне, потому что единственное, что они умеют — воевать. Вот только никто не учил их более важным вещам. Никто не учил их жить. Жить без войны.

Они выиграли в войне, но проиграли самой жизни.

Дафна улыбается мордашке на зеркале и тушит о неё сигарету.

Они все проиграли, и она не исключение.


	21. Повезло

**Повезло.**

Панси Паркинсон/Гарри Поттер, Гермиона Грейнджер || Drama, Angst || G || OOC

— А тебе повезло, Паркинсон.

Панси вздрагивает, услышав свою девичью фамилию. Так её уже давно никто не называл, ведь она уже пять лет как Поттер. Девушка оборачивается и встречается с взглядом незнакомых холодных карих глаз. Узнавание накрывает медленно, но верить в увиденное не получается — перед ней Грейнджер. Панси проглатывает горький ком в горле и выдавливает из себя улыбку — годы практики в чистокровном обществе.

— Да, конечно мне повезло, мы ведь победили, — акцент на «мы» такой явный, что Грейнджер дёргается, словно от удара.

— Я не об этом, Паркинсон, совсем не об этом.

— Поттер, Грейнджер, давно уже Поттер, — ухмыляется Панси. — А о чём же тогда?

Грейнджер нарочито равнодушно пожимает плечами, а Панси думает о том, как сильно она сейчас хочет оказаться рядом с мужем, избежав общества ненавистной грязнокровки.

— Наш Гарри такой милый мальчик, — улыбка у Грейнджер почти змеиная. — Так легко привязывается к людям и так сильно их любит.

Панси внимательно смотрит и слушает Грейнджер, пытаясь понять, к чему та клонит.

— Вот только любовь его — яд. Все, кого он любит, умирают или гниют в тюрьмах. Всё, что приносит его любовь — смерть и разрушения.

Теперь уже Панси в ужасе отступает от обезумевшей девушки.

— Ты ошибаешься, он не такой, — шепчет она.

— А какой он, Паркинсон, какой?  
Панси хочет рассказать, как Гарри добрый и понимающий, нежный и любящий, но из горла не вырывается ни звука.

— Ты не знаешь его, Паркинсон. Никто не знает.

— Персефона! — где-то поблизости раздаётся голос мужа, и Панси спешит покинуть общество бывшей гриффиндорки.

— А тебя всё же повезло, Паркинсон, — повторяет Грейнджер, и Панси знает, что та сейчас ей скажет. Упрямство одерживает верх над страхом, и Панси поворачивается к бывшей однокурснице лицом. — Тебе повезло, Паркинсон, очень повезло. Ведь он тебя не любит.

Слова набатом звучат в ушах, разрывая перепонки, колени дрожат и отчаянно хочется разрыдаться, но Панси удаётся взять себя в руки.Она презрительно вздёргивает бровь, ухмыляется и прежде чем поспешить к мужу, равнодушно бросает через плечо:

— Я знаю.

Ну или почти равнодушно.


	22. Безобразен

**Безобразен**

Гермиона Грейнджер/Родольфус Лестрейндж || PG || OOC || Angst, Hurt/Comfort

 _Он войдет, никого не спросив.  
Ты полюбишь его не сразу.  
С первого взгляда он некрасив.  
Со второго — безобразен._

— И что, помогает?

Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности, услышав рядом с собой хриплый голос.

Родольфус Лестрейндж.

Здесь. В её комнате, когда рядом никого нет, и палочка забыта где-то на рабочем столе в кабинете.

— Что помогает?

— Твои бессмысленные рыдания, — усмехается Лестрейндж, — тебя на весь этаж слышно. Про заглушающее заклинание слышала, лучшая ученица?

Гермиона почувствовала, что щёки заливает румянец, в то время, как ей самой хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Ну так?

— Что?

— Помогают тебе твои рыдания? — повторил Родольфус.

Гермионе хотелось сказать Лестрейнджу, куда он, мерзкий пожиратель, может идти со своими вопросами, но глядя в серые равнодушные глаза, смогла только выдавить:

— Нет.

— Ну и смысл тогда рыдать, мисс Грейнджер? — И прежде чем Гермиона успела что-либо сказать, чтобы оправдать себя, Родольфус неожиданно выдал: — Хочешь совет? Прекрати винить себя во всём, глупая девчонка. Прекрати считать, что ты ответственна за события, на которые ты не могла повлиять. Это бессмысленно, ты уже ничего не можешь изменить, и нести ответственность за всех вокруг ты тоже не можешь. Это напрасная трата времени и сил.

— Но я... — попыталась возразить Гермиона.

— Была глупым самонадеянным ребёнком, которого перехвалили? Так вот, тебя обманули. Детям нечего делать на войне, и уж тем более им в ней не выиграть. Так что прекращай свои страдания на ровном месте и займись делом, Снейп тебя не просто так сюда притащил.

Гермиона не знала, что ей ответить на этот выпад, но прежде чем она успела сориентироваться, Лестрейндж покинул её комнату.

— Ну что, мисс Всезнайка, будешь Поттера оплакивать? — Лестрейндж зло усмехнулся. — Или совесть не позволит?

— Профессор Снейп делает всё возможное, не думаю, что до этого дойдёт.

— А чего хочешь ты? — Родольфус неожиданно оказался совсем близко к ней и схватил за руку. — Чего жаждет твоя маленькая грязная душонка?

Грейнджер попыталась освободится от железной хватки пожирателя, но мужчина только крепче сжал её запястье.

— Молишься ли ты ночами, Грейнджер, о том, чтобы наш новоявленный Лорд почтил в мир иной? Умоляешь ли ты всех богов о его мучительной смерти? — Горячее дыхание Лестрейнджа обжигало кожу. — Представляешь ли ты, как убиваешь его собственными руками? Как ты хочешь сделать это, грязнокровка? Отравить? Или авада? Или же действительно придушить своими тоненькими слабыми ручонками? Признайся, ты хочешь этого.

— Да, хочу! — не выдержала Гермиона.

Родольфус только рассмеялся и разжал руку, стискивающую её запястье.

— Глупая девчонка, — мужчина провёл кончиками пальцев по её щеке, — даже не пытайся, если хочешь жить.

— Кто вам сказал, что хочу?

— Все мы хотим жить, даже когда нам кажется иначе, — снова рассмеялся Родольфус и неожиданно прижал Гермиону к себе. — Поверь, ты не исключение.

.

Увидев Лестрейнджа на пороге своей лаборатории, Гермиона приготовилась к очередному потоку насмешек над ней, но едва оказавшись в помещении, Родольфус неожиданно упал, сметая с ближайшего стола все колбы и бумаги.

— Мерлин, что... — Грейнджер бросилась на помощь, но едва прикоснувшись к мужчине, отдернула руку. Её рука была в крови. Вся мантия Лестрейнджа была в крови.

— Сейчас, сейчас, потерпите, по-пожалуйста, — Гермиона в панике бросилась к шкафчику, где хранились лечебные зелья. — Профессор Снейп!

.

— Который час? — Гермиона вздрогнула, услышав хриплый голос.

Дежавю.

Снова она один на один с этим жутким мужчиной в её комнате.

— Начало третьего.

— Как я здесь оказался?

— Вы потеряли сознание в лаборатории, мы с профессором Снейпом перенесли вас сюда, обработали ваши раны и переодели, — Гермиона решила не вдаваться в подробности

— Почему сюда?

— А вы предпочли бы остаться на полу в лаборатории?

— Ты же нас всех ненавидишь, могла позволить своему врагу истечь кровью. Даже руки бы пачкать не пришлось, — Лестрейндж привычно усмехнулся.

— Да, могла, — согласилась Гермиона.

— Так почему не позволила?

— Слишком много принципов, — неожиданно вспомнила Грейнджер их давний разговор.

— И то верно, — согласился Родольфус.

— Верно, — подтвердила девушка, — вам что-нибудь нужно?

— Нет.

— Тогда я... — начала было Гермиона, поднимаясь.

— Просто побудь рядом, — неожиданно попросил мужчина.

Гермиона на мгновение замерла, о чём-то задумавшись, но всё же вернулась в кресло.

— Хорошо.

Родольфус расслабленно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Через пару минут его дыхание выровнялось, и он погрузился в царство Морфея.

Гермиона решила последовать его примеру.


	23. Надо улыбаться

**Надо улыбаться**

Шеймус Финниган|Луна Лавгуд

 _Никуда не сбежать  
Но ведь всё хорошо надо просто молчать._

 _Всё прекрасно не так ли?  
Всё у нас хорошо!  
На лице моём Маска  
И ещё и ещё._

 _Слой за слоем лишь маски  
Лица вовсе нет._

 _Надо улыбаться чтоб в живых остаться,  
Надо улыбаться чтоб живым казаться._

Сквозняк гуляет по большим светлым комнатам в доме Луны. Шеймус поднимается на второй этаж в поисках хозяйки дома. Луна находится в мастерской. Белые стены обители Лавгуд выпачканы разноцветными неаккуратными мазками краски. Здесь нет ничего кроме нескольких мольбертов и разбросанных по полу палитр с красками и кистями. Луна замерла у одного из мольбертов, крепко стиснув кисть, словно не решаясь запачкать холст.

— Подожди минуточку, я сейчас закончу.

Шеймус ждёт, но Луна всё также стоит у нетронутого мольберта, глядя куда-то в даль, и он решает оставить её в одиночестве.

Шеймус спускается на первый этаж и направляется на кухню, где ему удаётся отыскать маггловский чайник. Финниган заваривает чай и старается не думать о том, как обстановка вокруг не подходит для Луны, которую он знал.

Так и не отыскав стул или что-нибудь на что можно было бы сесть, Шеймус садится прямо на пол, надеясь на то, что его хоть иногда моют.

— Гарри говорил, что ты придёшь ко мне.

Шеймус вздрагивает от неожиданности и расплескивает горячий чай. Луна появилась из ниоткуда, словно призрак.

— С чего он так решил?

— А куда тебе ещё пойти?

Вопрос Луны абсолютно логичен и не требует ответа.

Действительно, больше некуда.

— Ну как ты, Луна? — горло Шеймуса сжимается, и он пытается убедить себя, что это не от подавляемых рыданий.

Луна смотрит на него огромными светлыми глазами.

— Хорошо.

Шеймус не верит.

— А как ты? — Шеймус в равнодушных глазах Луны читает, что ей всё равно, но воспитание заставляет задать её этот вопрос.

— Лучше всех, ты наверное слышала...

— Да, Гарри говорил.

— Всё-то он знает, — сквозь зубы выдавливает Финниган.

Луна смотрит на него удивлённо.

— Он... Он тебя не обижает? — Вопрос терзающий душу, всё-таки срывается с губ.

Луна смотрит на Шеймуса и улыбается. В глазах у Луны пустота, а уголки губ чуть растянуты — дежурная улыбка. Улыбка Луны, которую он не знает.

Чужая.

И Луна. И улыбка.

— У меня всё хорошо.

И они молчат. Финниган пьёт остывший чай, а Лавгуд смотрит куда-то поверх его головы.

И Шеймус понимает, что всё было зря. Он зря согласился и заложил свою душу дьяволу, засунув совесть подальше. Эта Луна незнакомая, чужая. Её не от кого спасать. Её не нужно спасать. Поттер и здесь победил.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — говорит Шеймус, Луна кивает, соглашаясь.

Финниган поднимается с пола и направляется к выходу, но перед дверью не выдерживает и всё-таки оборачивается на Лавгуд. Луна равнодушно смотрит на него и улыбается.

Шеймус уходит, Луна улыбается.


End file.
